Not Your Words That Hurt
by GinRyu-chan
Summary: Bakura is leaving Ryou thinking it's the best thing to do, but, what happens when Bakura comes back...as a CAT!? Also Romance, WARNING: Yaoi, Ryou/Bakura ~*FINISHED*~
1. Leaving

Not Your Words That Hurt 

Hallo! If you think I did a typo there, you have been sadly mistaken. Anyways, in case you didn't see the warning, this is a yaoi between Ryou and Bakura. Yes, I'm writting a yaoi, never thought I'd see the day since I'm no big fan of yaoi...

but hey! I don't turn down good stories either! If anyone is planning on flaming this just because it's a yaoi, or you don't like the pairing...well then why are you reading this? I welcome _any_ comments, even flames, but if it's because its a yaoi or the pairing, I will not tolerate it!

I mean if you have a problem with yaoi, well then, just don't read it! I mean, if you hate a certain kind of cake, do you choose to buy it and then complain to the owner that you don't like it?! I will accept flames and critisms like I accept comments and praise, but I will not tolerate flames, just because this is a yaoi. Constructive critism, yes, flames, no...

Sorry rambled a bit, and for the curious, no I'm not a les, I'm as straight as they come. No offense to people who aren't, and to people who disrciminate people because they're either gay or a lesbian, I'll let you know you're all freaks! Freaks with a capital F-R-E-A-K! Wait, I forgot the s didn't I? Fine, and S! Just because they're different doesn't make them freaks or weird, it just makes them unique! You're the freaks if you make fun of them for that!!

Now that that's over with...this was a challenge, from my friend and fellow author, Satori Opaque! The challenge was to write a yaoi romance, any pairing, with the genres of Angst and Humor.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was well into midnight, not a soul stirred in the peaceful atmosphere of the night. The moon bathed the city in a pale glow, as the wind russled the leaves on the trees. Despite the silence, the night seemed to have a life of its own as alley cats pranced about, leaving only the fallen garbage cans to show they were even there at all. The moon, clouds and the wind cascaded the world with a serenity not seen during the day.

In one particular residence, a flash of light was seen from one of the upstairs rooms . It had died down as fast as it had come, once again leaving the night with the darkness it held before. Within the room many things were scatterd across the floor, it was a bedroom. As the moon once again left its sanctuary from behind the clouds, the room became luminated. Under the blankets lay Ryou Bakura, holder of the Sennen Ring, hikari of Bakura.

As he lay peacefully within his own dream, his doppleganger towered over him. His eyes showed feelings he would never dare show, things he deemed weak. He, Bakura, former tomb robber, current spirit of the Sennen Ring and perhaps future holder of all seven Sennen Items was _not_ weak. The spirit heaved a sigh and sat beside the bed and watched his hikari peacefully slept, or so he thought.

He cringed as he stared at Ryou, his face was trailed with already dried tears. He cringed, not because his light had cried himself to sleep, it was the fact that he had caused those tears. He placed a hand lightly on Ryou's face, and frowned when he whimpered slightly.

"What have I done to you?" His voice was no more than a whisper. It was true, at first, he had hated his light. By Ra! He was incapable of anything _but_ hate! He had tooken his anger of being trapped in the ring out on Ryou, who wanted nothing more than to be his friend...and he had _enjoyed_ it! He had enjoyed the seemingly endless hours where Ryou would suffer from the physical pain caused by his yami.

He scowled at the memory and removed his hand from his cheek. He headed for the window, he made it, but not before tripping on a few things...okay, so a _lot _of things...but it _was _partially his fault that Ryou's once neat and tidy room was now a trashed war zone, okay, okay, so it was _practically** all**_ his fault Ryou's room looked like this, but still...

Bakura's POV

(A/N: I'm going by the manga, please bare with me.)

When the Pharoh's brat first saw his darker half, I felt a really strange feeling. A feeling that I couldn't identify at that time, it was like hate but I knew that wasn't it. The feeling only seemed to grow, it had apeared when I saw the way the Pharoh's brat looked at him, his eyes were full of trust, and he seemed _glad_ to see his darker half. While all _I've_ ever seen in Ryou's eyes was fear.

After the Pharoh thought I was gone, I was left in the darkness I had been in for millenias before Ryou placed the ring on. Later when I was strong enough to open the link again during the whole Duelest Kingdom ordeal, I was able to talk my pitiful light into putting on the ring again. Then, I once again abused his trust by killing Pegasaus and stealing the Sennen Eye.

It wasn't until Malik had put his life on the line did I notice how much I actually needed him. Without the vessel, the spirit cannot remain in the living world and will be banished back to the Shadow Realm. If the vessel dies, the spirit will no longer have a vessel, but I don't think I could live without Ryou, not just physically, but emotionally also. I took over and took the hit, I din't know what I was feeling, but when I saw how weak and vulnerable Ryou looked, it felt like my heart was being torn to shreds and I had an overwhelming desire to protect him, and I did.

It was at the moment that the Pharohs monster attack did I notice, That feeling I felt before, the feeling I had whenever the Pharoh's light looked at him with innocent, trust filled eyes, was a feeling commonly known as jealousy.

After, when I was looking through the Pharoh's soul room, I came to another realisation. That overwhelming feeling...the one that forced me to protect Ryou from his pain, even though doing so would result in me losing to the Pharoh...it was...love...

END Bakura's POV

He rememberd denying it, but the truth was inevidable, he was in love. He stopped with the beatings, but he ignored Ryou completely. He didn't dare ask for Ryou's forgiveness, he knew he would be given it. Even if he didn't deserve it, he would get Ryou's forgiveness. Besides, his angel would never love him back, not the same way he does.

As if taunting him, along the wall walked two cats, one was female, the other, male. As they continued on their merry way in the light of the moon, Bakura became more and more frustrated, not because the cats, but because the two felines were walking closely together. "Great, now even gods are mocking me. Why don't you just have them stop walking and start cuddling?" He raised his hands to emphasize his frustration.

Then, guess what? The cats decided to stop directly across from the window Bakura was at. The spirit just glared at the two animals, the female one was currently rubbing her white head against the black cat beside her.

Both of the absolutely cute and loving creatures were oblivious to the spirit's glare. Hey, you know what they say, be wary what you wish for, it might just come true, or maybe Bakura should've just kept his mouth shut and not challenge the gods, ne?

_Stupid creatures! If you weren't so sacred you'd be in the Shadow Realm!_ Bakura sighed "Great, first I was jealous of the Pharoh, now_ cats_?" He placed a hand to his face "What's next? I'm gonna be jealous of birds too?" 

Bakura's attention was once again drawn to the trees by a chirping sound. There, sitting in a nest was a bird, but the one that chirpped was its mate who had just brought back a worm, for his _beloved_ mate. Bakura burried his face in both hands and let out a groaned and the only thought that crossed his mind was,

_Why me?_

Before he turned to the sky. "Is this my punishment for raiding tombs, or do you just hate me?" When he got no answer, he made his way back to Ryou's bedside. He brushed away his bangs "Ryou..." He could still remember Ryou's words earlier...

**_"I'm afraid of you..."_**

The words still rung through his ears, quiet like a distant memory, painful like a stab through the heart..."You won't have to be afraid anymore Ryou." With that said, he closed off their mental link and barricaded it.As he left the front door, he looked up at the window, "You'll do better without me..."

For once since Ra knows when, Bakura let himself cry.

**_~To Be Continued...~_**

* * *

That's the end of the first chapter! I hope you all liked this...

Please do review! Oh, and about the constant mentioning of cats, I'm sorry, I just happen to really like cats and dragons! The next chapter would most likely be up next weekend.

Ja ne!


	2. Reunion and Poison That is Ryou's Cookin...

Not Your Words That Hurt

Hallo! Thank you ever devoted readers! I'm so glad no one flamed! Wai! Wai! Wai! Wai! Wai! Wai! You get the point...

Please do enjoy this!

* * *

The full moon hung blissfully in the air as it did two moons ago. There was not a cloud in sight and the wind was nothing more than a breeze. In a darkend alley behind a restraunt, rumaging through a garbage can was a white cat. The cat, it wasn't a kitten, but it wasn't that old either. Suddenly, a rather...round man stepped out of the door by the garbage cans.

"Go away! Shoo, shoo you cat!" The man waved his hands in an attempt to scare the cat away, the cat couldn't have cared any less at the mortal's antics. "Go ahead! Leave! This ain't a free buffet you mangy feline!" The man _attempted_ once again to get the creature to scadadal...oooh...key word there! '_ATTEMPTING'_ , needless to say, it wasn't working.

The cat raised his head from the garbage can, looked at the man as if he couldn't have cared less if the mortal had been jumping around in a pink tutu, and promptly burried his head in the garbage can again and went about with its buisness. "I'm warning you!" The man raised a fist. "If you don't leave now, you're gonna be one dead cat!" The man half expected it to either hiss or jump him. He got neither, what he got was a simple,

"If you don't shut up, _you_ will be one _very_ dead mortal!" And a very simple glare. Yes, the cat just talked, no, you're not nuts. You see, the cat is actually Bakura, he thought about just sending him to the Shadow Realm, but he couldn't really bother. Besides, it would just be a waste of his magic and time to send such a very large, and not to mention heavy cargo to the Shadow Realm.

The white feline, who was once Bakura, lept from the garbage can he was stationed on and left. Leaving the man to mutter about a demon cat. Bakura cast one sad and distant look to the moon.

_Ryou...I wonder where you are now? I miss you my light, my aibou, my angel...and love... _He casted his gaze downwards and muttered five simple words over and over again, "He's better off without me..." He stood true to his decision and never came even close to his precious light again, ever since those two months ago.

Two months seemed more like two millenias. Everyday, every moment the only thing that he could live off of was his thoughts of Ryou...the one who holds his affections and thoughts and would never return any of it. After the first day, he suddenly found himself in this form, he didn't know how and he didin't care. Ryou was never, and will never be his to hold, to love and protect.

He had and has nothing, nothing to live for, nothing to live by, nothing...He's long given up on collecting all seven Sennen Items and he couldn't care any less about that, but nothing also included Ryou's affections. He closed his eyes, sometimes when he did that, he could see the face of his light again. He wouldn't be afraid or sad, he would have that caring smile Bakura had seen when he first met him and that he had around his friends.

That was all he was to Ryou, pain, pain and suffering, then again, that was all he had ever brought him. He had not only attacked him physically, but mentally as well. The only reason he kept coming back, was because he would rather Ryou destroyed the ring than the Pharoh sealing him away. That is the past now, no more Pharoh or his brat, no more psycotic and sadistic Egyptians that will put his light in danger just to win, and...no more Ryou...

Those were no longer apart of his life, they were apart of Bakura, the former tomb robber's life, yes, but they were no longer apart of his life. He was now just Bakura the pitiful alley cat. Suddenly Bakura was jerked out of his thoughts by a familiar voice and aura, it was Ryou!

His joys and hopes were short lived as a sudden realisation crashed down on him. Ever since he's known Ryou, he has always avoided alleys like a plague. A sudden burst of anger found its way through Bakura snapping him out of his despair. He pranced forward, with every second passing, his mind was filled with more thoughts of how whoever was hurting his aibou would end up, and trust me they're only getting worse by the second. 

Before long, Bakura had found what he was looking for. There was Ryou, he had a few fresh cuts, but otherwise all right. The man infront of him was stronger _and _taller than him, his attire was simple and very sloppy, think very sloppy as an understatement. He had a very wide smirk on his face, which street punk wouldn't? Here was the perfect victim, defenceless, alone, weak and not to mention he probably couldn't stand up to a snail!

(AN: No offence Ryou fans, but that would be what a regular street punk _may_ think.)

"I'll only ask once more, give me your money." The man had a smug look that just screamed 'I'm-a-tough-guy,-I'm-brave-enough-to-face-the-strongest-man-on-Earth' 

(AN: Tch, yeah right, keep dreamin' bub. Probably wouldn't last one second against a wittle white kitty-cat!)

"I-I don't have any..." He braced for a hit that he was sure would come, it has after all, happened oh, say fifteen times already? But, the hit never came, all that did wasn't quite what Ryou had suspected...

"Hey! What?!" Ryou looked up, the man's face was scratched, and right infront of Ryou was a white cat with anger filled brown eyes. The cat's fur stood up as it continued to hiss, tail down, head lowered, it set its limbs so on a moments notice it could pounce. One thought graced the feline's mind as the man rose, using some fairly...colourful language.

_No one hurts **my **Ryou..._ With only a growl as a warning, it lept at the man, with every intention to have blood spill and revenge fulfilled. The battle bettween beast and man lasted but a few measely seconds until the man's whole face was covered in scratch marks, and not to mention his arm bitten. Though, Bakura didn't leave without a scratch either. The man was able to deliver _one_ punch to the agile, ex-yami, one very hard punch, but he ran after the cat remained standing.

"Stupid f****** demon cat! Don't ever let me see you again!" I personally think it should be Bakura saying that, what about you?

After the sloppy freak of nature left the alley with haste, Ryou knelt down by the white feline. The cat didn't struggle, but he didn't let Ryou touch him, in fear of his love finding out who he really is. If Bakura was still, well...Bakura, physically and not a cat, that hit he had taken would be nothing. Now though, with his petite feline frame, the effects of the punch finnally took its tole on Bakura as his world went black...

Bakura's eyes once again opened, his eyes hadn't focused yet so his world was but a flurry of white and blue. He almost thought he was dead, he was warm and there was something holding him. Of course, he knew he wasn't dead when his eyes focused a bit more, there were no gods. It took him a cecond, but he noticed his suroundings was very fammiliar, until his eyes focused completly. He was in Ryou's room!

He stood on all four and looked around frantically, searching for the object of his affections and remeberance, his light. Suddenly, a hand began to stroke him.

"So you're awake?" Bakura turned around and found, the something that was holding him, was a some_**one. **_He would've stared and gawked, had Ryou not started to scratch him behind his ear. He titled his head up and purred, had it been anyone else, they'd probably have one finger less. When he stopped and placed him on the bed, Bakura finnaly took a good look at Ryou, he was wearing some simple night clothes, but on top of it all, his hair was damp...

_Oh, Ra...he didn't..._Bakura brought up his paw and smelled it, and it was confirmed, he smelled just like Ryou's shampoo...

"Oh, I hope you don't mind the smell, I didn't want to use the soap."

**Bakura's POV**

Get a hold of yourself Bakura, Ryou probably took a shower _before _you! Or maybe he just washed you in a basin!

"Would you mind if I left you alone for a second? I didn't have much time to dry my hair after our little shower." He storked my head with his soft and gentle hand. If I didn't have all this fur, I would look like a tomato.

"Meuh." That was so pathetic, I could've at least gave a 'meow' but no! I had to give a meek little 'meuh.'! But, Ryou said _our _shower didn't he? Someone must hate me up there...(enter some dirty thoughts here, since I refuse to bring the rating up and I cannot write them.) ACK! No, no, no, NO! Don't think that!! Bad Bakura! Stop thinking those dirty thoughts! Think...think...happy thoughts!

...

Okay, bad idea...

**END Bakura's POV**

Bakura was jerked out of his world as the sound of the blowdryer subsided. He scampered out of Ryou's room as Ryou walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey...are you hungry?"

"Meuh." Ryou gave a small laugh and walked down the stairs, Bakura closely by his heels.

Of course, dinner seemed like a good idea at first...but, two months made Bakura forget one thing, Ryou can't cook for pennies...

"Come on, it can't be _that_ bad..." Ryou mattered as the snow coloured feline continued to poke at its food. Suddenly, the scene before him changed, a recap, instead of a cat poking at what Ryou called food with a cautious paw, it was Bakura, same skeptical expression poking at it with a fork. Normally Ryou would laugh, but he couldn't, a tear slipped out of his chocolate eyes as memories of his darker half flooded back all at once. _Oh, Bakura..._

He hadn't notice he had dropped his fork until the cat looked at him. He hastily wiped his tears,

"Sorry, I was just..thinking..." The creature didn't look convinced, but continues to poke at its food anyways. "Would you eat it if I ate some? It can't be _that _bad..." He took a bite and immedietly regretted it. As Ryou ran to the sink, face flashing different shades of colour, the cat smirked,

_It's not that **bad**, it's just horrible..._

"Okay, how about we order take-out?" He lifted the phone of its reciever, he reached to dial, but, something else caught his eye, the cat, it was staring at the phone. If he wsn't a cat, Ryou could've sworn it was...

_Bakura..._

Ryou began to dial, he wasn't even quite sure what it was exactly that he ordered...his mind kept on wondering to Bakura...his darker half and the one that hates him...

**_*~To Be Continued...~*_**

* * *

Well!!! What did you think? No, Bakura doesn't hate Ryou, but Ryou doesn't know that!!!!

Anyways, please, please, please review!!!

By the by, if you like submitting characters, why not try my sister's 'Once Again'? You might like it...Use this URL...at least see what its about even if you're not going to send a character, at least encourage her?

http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1071960


	3. Marshmellow and Butter

Not Your Words That Hurt

Hallo! I got TWENTY reviews! TWENTY!! Oh, my, god! Thank you all so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so MUCH! I feel so honoured! *does a small victory dance* 

Anyways...I guess I'm just so happy!! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh, Right....the disclaimer, evil little things, ne? Important, boring and so easy to over look, eh, here goes.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! characters, scenarios or any of that stuff...though...all the insults and phrases, most of them anyways, belong to me. Though, if you steal any of it, I suppose I can't stop you...right, what am I suppose to do? Just like I can't do anything if you flame, I can't sue you...right, I can go to my parents and say:

"Dad/Mom, someone was flaming me on the internet and I didn't have enough sense to either ignore them or flame them back, can you call our lawyer? I want to sue them..."

Right...that _is_ an amusiong thought though...heh, we had a conversation similar to that at school...heh.

ENJOY!!!!!!

by the way, **words** are cat language.

* * *

Mondays, the day of a new week and new possibilities. Or, to some, just the day after Sunday, but today, it was a new beginning, a new beginning for Ryou _and _Bakura. What will it ake for either to realize the one they love loves them back? Will they realize too late?

_Why does my hikari have to go to school?_ Bakura had yet to fully comprehend the point of this 'school' Ryou and the Pharoh's brat's friends go to. He had his head burried in Ryou's pillow, it smelled like him. To say he was just a _tad _woriied about his hikari would be like saying the sky is purple and swarming with purple, flying cows...

If his worry was water, the Earth would be 100% water, so would the moon, Mars, Mercury, Pluto, Venus and Jupiter...okay, so that was just a _bit_ over exagerrated, just a bit though, but you get the point...

He copuld feel his hikari was sad about something...he just can't figure out what...what could have possibly happened during these last two months. A sudden tap at the window caught his attention. There at the window was a white cat with soft orange stripes and large emerald eyes. Around her neck there was a light blue ribbon tied in a bow at the front with a round blue orb. Bakura left his sanctuary and made his way to the living room where he unlached the window.

The white cat came in and spoke in an amused female voice, "**Long time no see, how's life..._Marshmello_?**" The she-cat seemed to have great pleasure stressing that last word. She walked in a small circle around Bakura and flicked his nose with her tail in a playful manner.

"**Would you quit that?!**" Bakura barked, heh, barked...

"**You didn't say please**." The absolutely adorable cat smiled before sitting down across from him.

"**You can be a little devil sometimes, you know that Butter?**" Bakura decided to continue, since obviously the she-cat named Butter wasn't going to answer with out giving him a migrane, "**How's your family?**"

"**Dead, little miss and her family passed away in a fire, only I escaped...**" Butter was born a house cat, a darn well rich one for that matter, but she always left the house to go on her little _'adventures'_ even the alley cats didn't mind her, she always brought along a treat for them. Bakura had met her around a week after he became a cat, he was getting pretty good at raiding things.

A girl had tooken him in and name him...Marshmellow...he learned that night that it was just as hard to leave a house as a cat, as it was to enter a tomb as a human. Of course, Butter had helped him escape. They had become fast friends, especially since Butter seems somewhat easier to talk to, since she's the only one who believes he was a human befoe. Though sometimes she's clueless to how the human world works, he is a clueless cat...they exchange information and learned about eachother's world.

"**I didn't see you in the park, so I figured you may be in the pound, but on the way there, I saw you through that window. This is that boy's house...Ryou, I think it was...poor kid...**" She shook her head to emphasize her point.

"**Why do you say that?**"

"**He's always in pain even when he acts happy, especially these past two months...can't you feel it?**"

"**Yes, I just thought it was our mental link.**"

"**Isn't a mental person like a rabid dog, without the foaming at the mouth and the bitting everything?**"

"**Not _that_ mental I meant our soul link.**"

"**Why would you two have a soul link?**"

"**...forget it...**" _I really don't want to explain the Shadow Games and Sennen Items to her right now, I don't think I should either..._

"**It's a cat-sense, cat's can feel emotions...you should find a way to be human again before you get yourself killed as a cat...you still don't make a very good cat. Anyways, what he's feeling may be heartbreak...afeeling commonly shown by humans when feelings are not returned. By the way, have you seen Kiki's kittens lately, they're so cute!**"

"**No.**" Bakura didn't like Kiki much, she's a white alley cat who's mate is a pitch black cat, ring a bell? If not, you best know, they were the cuddling cats from chapter 1. Kiki is also a good firend of Butter...coincidence? Maybe...or maybe the author, aka me, is just being evil and somewhat random.

~*LATER THAT DAY*~

"So, do you wanna come over to the Game Shop today?" Joey, Tristan, Tea and Ryou all gave nods and answers of approval.

"But, could we stop by my house? I don't want to leave my cat at home alone."

"You have a cat?" Ryou started to explain the events of the previous night, leaving out a few details that were either unimportant or might make them think he has gone insane.

They finaly reached the Bakura residence, Ryou slipped the key into the slot after turning it and a stisfying click was heard, Ryou opened the door. He stepped in, as did his friends.

"Baku! I'm back!" Ryou went into the living room, there was his white cat, casually sitting on the couch.

"Meuh." The cat, Baku, raised his head innocently and let his tail swing back and forth before tilting his head to one side as if expecting an answer. A gesture Butter had said could make anybody's heart melt.Of course, he had expected Ryou and Ryou only, not the whole gang. If they knew it was him, he would've scream right there and then.

"He's so cute!" Tea squealed at the adorable sight of the white feline and made a move to hold him. Bakura, never being part of the 'We love Tea to death' fan club, jumped away and used his claws to cling onto something.

(AN: No, I wasn't meaning to bash Tea, bu~t, her speeches do get annoying from time to time, I find them annoying since they seem to get longer each tiome, imagine how Bakura may feel. Tea=good friend= not always making rants about friendship that seems to lengthen by one second each time.)

That something was Ryou's shirt. He smiled before holding Baku so he wouldn't tear his school uniform, Bakura in turn blushed.

"There, there, no need to be afraid..." Ryou smiled and gently stroked Baku's head. "Here, I got you a collar." Ryou placed Baku on the counter and slipped the collar on.

The collar strap was purple, a very royal looking purple, in front there hung a silver bell and a fish shaped tag that read the word, Baku.

"I suppose I'll have to change out of this..." Ryou noted the tear in his shirt and went upstairs. As soon as the door closed, Yami materialized beside Yugi in a flash of light and picked up Baku by the nape of his neck and brought him infront of his face. He then stared at the cat accusingly, all Bakura did was glare in return.

"Yami!" Yugi grabbed the cat from his darker half's grasp and cradled the feline. "Why did you do that? Cat's are very delicate and this one belongs to our firend!" Yugi scolded the former pharoh. Triumph was his and Bakura knew that, he gave a very smug look to the pharoh, but widend his eyes at everyone else. It was pathetic, but it worked.

_Looks like Butter's lessons are finally paying off..._

"Besides...Ryou was smiling again because of him!" Bakura's head snapped upwards towards Yugi's face, confusion etched on his feline features. After Yugi put him down, he muttered again in the silence. "The first time he's smiled since..." He never finished what he was saying, because Ryou came down at that precise moment.

"Okay, let's go!" Ryou grabbed his cat and they all bounded for the Game Shop. Bakura couldn't help but top wonder what the Pharoh's light was going to say.

_~*To Be Continued...*~_

* * *

I know this was a bit short...I was going to write more...but, it was getting too long, so I just cut it off...I actually drew a picture of Butter, she's so cute!

But I cannot stress this enough, Butter and Bakura are just friends!! Nothing more!

Please Review!


	4. Just When I Needed You Most

Not Your Words That Hurt

Hallo! How are all my wonderful readers? Good? Good! I cannot thank you all enough, be it you reviewed one chapter or two or three, you're the ones that urge me to continue writing! This chapter may be fairly angsty, you have been warned.

Enjoy!

By the by, **_words_** are lyrics

* * *

The rain batted against the windows and walls of houses and homes. Trees and discarded garbage flung about like rag dolls by the wind. Every creature, cats, birds, racoons and alike all hid from the flurry of wind, rain and thunder. Most of this city's residence were in the warm safe havens of their houses or apartments. The streets were bare and empty, and save for the howling wind, the houses were silent.

Bakura silently made his way down the dimly lit hall. He was curious to his light's behavior, after they left for the Game Shop, Yugi's words had caused him to notice two things. Ryou was paler, thinner and more sullen than before he left, okay so it was three things, but who gives? Something was wrong with his angel, and he wanted to know what. He could probe his mind, but tearing down his barricade may blow his cover...then what _could_ he do? Cat's can feel emotions, but they aren't mind readers!

He sighed and let his feet take him where they wanted to go. His thoughts drifted to these past two months of hell, he started to retrace the events that have happend starting from the most recent ones. Seeing Ryou again, made a man think he's a demon cat, less important fight with another alley cat, being taught the basics of being a cat by Butter, the whole Marshmellow diasater, meeting Butter for the first time, learning to be a cat on his own, found out he was a cat and finally, the night of.

He flinched slightly as Ryou's words once again rang loud and clear,

_"I'm afraid of you..."_

His little trip down memory lane ended as his feet stopped. He was right outside Ryou's room, the lights were on and the door was slightly open. He figured Ryou must be studying, there was no other reason for him to be awake at this hour. Then a soft melody rang through Bakura's ears as he neared the room in which the object of his affections resided. When he pokes his head in, he was slightly surprised to see Ryou sitting on the window sill, forehead against the glass.

The song played softly as a voice, no doubt male began to sing as the intro ended.

**_You packed in the morning I_**  


_** Stared the out window and I**_  


_**Struggled for something to say,**_  


_**You left in the rain without closing the door,**_  


_**I didn't stand in your way.**_

_**Now I miss you more than I**_  


_**Missed you before and now**_  


_**Where I'll find comfort God knows**_  


_**Cause you left me,**_  


_**Just when I needed you most**_

There was a short pause as the voice stopped singing though the music continued, Bakura slowly made his way towards his light.  


**_Now most every morning I_**  


_**Stare out the window and I**_  


_**Think about where you might be.**_  


_**I've written you letters that I'd like to send,**_  


_**If you would just send one to me.**_

_**Cause I need you more than I**_  


_**Needed before and now**_  


_**Where I'll find comfort God knows**_  


_**Cause you left me,**_  


_**Just when I needed you most**_  
. 

"Meuh?" 

"Hey Baku..." Ryou lightly picked up Bakura and craddled him in his arms. "You know, this song reminds me of someone, someone who left me quite awhile ago...someone I loved..." He sighed "But, he left, probably hates me too...the night of, I said something I never meant..." Tears coursed down his cheeks, he turned towards the window. "Bakura, where are you?" 

Bakura's heart felt as though it had flown to the clouds and joined the gods. Could it be? Did Ryou love him? Dare he hope? They sat in silence as the rest of the song began playing. 

**_You packed in the morning I_**  


_** Stared the out window and I**_  


_**Struggled for something to say,**_  


_**You left in the rain without closing the door,**_  


_**I didn't stand in your way.**_

_**Now I love you more than I**_  


_**Loved you before and now**_  


_**Where I'll find comfort God knows**_  


_**Cause you left me,**_  


_**Just when I needed you most**_

As the chorus repeated itself, Bakura didn't listen, all he could focus on was Ryou's crying form. 

"Why...why did you leave?" His voice was barely a whisper, "Why did you leave?! I need you so much, can't you see that?!" After that slight outburst, Ryou once again leaned his forehead on the glass as his voice dropped back to a whisper. "Do you hate me that much? I love you...please come back..." Tears he thought he had long used up continue to flow. He rememberd countless days when he would sit here, asking those questions and cry. 

It was a heart wrenching sight for Bakura_ 'Ryou, I don't hate you, far from that...'_ Bakura did the only thing he could, he gently nuzzled Ryou's hand. _'But, it's all too late now..'._ He could no longer be together with his light, he was a cat and he didn't deserve his love after all he's done to him. 

After countless hours of crying that seemed like Eternity to Bakura, Ryou was in bed and asleep, Bakura lay beside him. _'Ryou, I promise, I'll find a way to return to you in a way I can return your feel-ACK!_' 

It took all of Bakura's will power to not howl out in extreme pain. Ryou, in his sleep had grabbed his tail and pulled it towardds himself. Causing Bakura to make a quarter turn and was currently staring at the wall. He started to grumble, until Ryou tightened his grip on his tail, but, you know what was the worst thing? Why Ryou grabbed his tail, he was dreaming obviously, of what, Bakura wasn't very sure until... 

"Bakura..." He gave a contented sigh and tightened his grip again. Now Bakura had two choices, wake up his light from his blissful dream about him, or let him sleep and possibly have a tail the thickness of a yarn in the morning. Oh, the possibilities! (sarcasm). 

"**In a bit of a jam there, eh?**" Bakura would regonize that annoying voice anywhere. 

"Butter!" His voice was barely a whisper, for the second time in his life, he was glad to hear that annoying voice somewhere in the night.. 

"**You're weird you know that? Yesterday when there was nobody else, you talked in my tongue and when there's a human, you su-**" 

Bakura glared at the cat, loosing his soft and gentle side in a split millisecond, "**Fine, I'll help you now.**" In one leap, she landed on the bed and gently used her tail and ran it across Ryou's neck when he released Bakura's tail, he slipped off the bed half heartedly along with Butter. 

"**So, are you going to tell him?**" Her curious emerald eyes stared intently, awaiting and answer. 

"Tell him what?" Bakura was still nursing his tail, to no avail, he started to lick it. 

"**That you love him.**" 

Bakura nearly bit his own tail, when I mean nearly, I mean the 'one-millisecond-later-and-it-would-be-done' nearly. "How did you...nevermind, you're too observant for your own good..." He asked another question as he slowly lifted his head, "Cats can't write letters, can they?" 

"**No shit Sherlock.**" Bakura stared at Butter in shock, not knowing that she was able to swear. "**Oh, right, that's why I came, I wanted to ask you what 'Sherlock' means, heard somebody using this as a 'sarcasm' remark.**"

"It's sarcastic remark, and how should I know?"

**"You were human!"**

"Look, I'll explain after you tell me how I can get a letter sent." Butter let her eyes survey their suroundings until her eyes stopped at something. She motioned for Bakura to follow as she made her way to Ryou's computer.

"**I present to you, the answer to our questions, the com-muter!**" Bakura quirked an amused eyebrow at her,

"I beleive you mean com_puter_, right?" Butter wasn't even listening as she stretched up, to no avail and tried to reach the power button.

"**Whatever...Could you stand here?**" Seeing his confused face, she sighed, "**I can't reach, can I stand on you?**"

"No, you are _not_ using me as a stool." He stated rather flatly. Butter grumbled,

"**I'm not the one who needs this peice of junk, moron.**"

Bakura's temper flared, "Brat."

"**Stupid.**"

"Annoying."

"**Self-centred freak.**"

"Irritating mortal cat." They had a glare showdown before Bakura stood by the computer and Butter stood on two, leaning agaisnt the computer and finally reached the on button. After a whole lot of working out, Bakura finallly had a letter written on a screen. By then though, both were exhausted, mostly from bickering, well, Bakura was tired anyways, Butter was still pumped with energy.

As he promised, he explained the Shadow Realm to her, and as he thought, she only understood half of it. Before the sun rose, Butter bidded farewell to the once Tomb Robber and left the way she came in, whatever way that was.

When Ryou awoke, he was confused to the reason the computer was on, but his curiosity was soon replaced by relief. That relief soon turned into sorrow and then to heart break...

_~*To Be Continued...*~_

* * *

For those who thinks that chapter ending, you've got it all wrong, there is another that's even more evil...

Some things to clear up, I may not be updating once a week, I'll try, but I'm not promising anything. I've got exams coming up, I think...maybe not, you know what? Scrap that, this is the last full week of school, next Wednesday is last day of school...

But I've still got my sister's present to worry about...so I may take some of my fanfic writing time to do that, but I'll try to work on both! Also, don't expect more updates during my winter break, I try to update once a day on holidays, but it never works out and I end up getting less done than during the school year, I'll try to change that...

That's about it...see ya folks!!


	5. Painless Suicide and Flying Pigs

Not Your Words That Hurt 

Hallo! So how are you? Christmas is coming near, yes it is, note to all you people, this chapter is extremely angsty, of course, there's still that bit of humor near the end...oh, about the chapter name...I know it has nothing to do with each other, but, everything will work in the end...

Enjoy!!

* * *

Even on a beautiful sunny day, things can go astray, hey cool I rhymed! On this particular day, things did. Ryou Bakura woke up, after two months of depression, the cat, Baku seemed to have brought a new hope. Somehow just seeing Baku made it feel as if Bakura was right by him once again. Maybe he was a sign, to Ryou, he was, a sign that Bakura will be back, soon, still, something went wrong. Bakura wanted Ryou to know he was near by and wanted him to stop fretting over him. So he wrote a letter.

_**Ryou,**_

_** What are you doing? You're not suppose to mope around! I know these two months have been rough on you, and that you've gone through alot these last two months, but I can't always be there for you. Ryou, hikari, you're very important to my existance, and I don't want to see you like this. I can't and won't return to you until I've sorted some things out. Until then, please don't think about me.**_

_**Bakura**_

Ryou stared out the window, that's mostly been what he's been doing since he found that letter on the computer. Since that day, he hardly slept and hardly ate, heck, he hardly did anything besides staring out the window and feeding his cat! 

'_Why? Bakura, why won't you come see me? Why won't you let me tell you I'm not afraid of you? I know you're near, but where? Am I only important to you as a host? What did you mean? What do you have to sort out? Can't I help? Or would I just get in the way?'_

Ryou slowly stood up and left for the kitchen. As he entered, he remembered one time when Bakura had been kind to him, a small smile graced his features as he recalled that event. 

He had been sick with a very high fever, his friends were at school and he was home alone. Everything that day was hzy, how he wished it wasn't, for on that day, his darker half had taken care of him.The moment he remembered most clearly was when he tried to get breakfast and nearly fell unconcious. His yami had cooked for him, he was a great cook, and even though he didn't recall all the days events, he knew for sure his darker half had stayed with him. Everytime someone changed the wet towel on his forehead, everytime someone gripped his hand and whispered soothing words to him, he knew for certain it was Bakura.

He stared on blankly at the kitchen door, almost expecting Bakura to just come out and tell him how weak he was, he wish he would. He entered the kitchen and slowly withdrew a knife from one of the drawers. He remembered though, there was one thing that day he had asked Bakura to do, but he had declined none too nicely. There was nobody to stop him, even Baku was asleep, or so he thought...

~ ~

**"I don't know what to do!"**

Butter stared blankly at her friend and shook her head. **"Maybe if you told him your his cat, or maybe if _you_ had kept the _half_ of the letter _you_ deleted because of_ your_ stupid pride, he wouldn't be so distraut!!" **She had said that in the span of oh, let's say...five seconds? **"Insensitive, pride-driven, moron**." Bakura opened his mouth to protest, but suddenly went rigid and stopped walking completly. Butter stared at him curiously, **"You okay?"**

**"He, Ryou...he took off the ring..." **Ryou almost never took the ring off, except when he showerd, then why...Bakura's thought never finished when he suddenly felt a cold feeling run over him. Time seemed to stop as a few near by cats either raised their head or tail, then suddenly drop it as if nothing happend. He heard a hiss,

**"Death..." **Butter's eyes narrowed, **"Your house."** She suddenly darted off towards the direction Bakura himself had come from, the direction of Ryou's home. He followed suit and prayed to every god he knew for Ryou's safety.

When they reached Ryou's house and climbed through the window, Ryou had already cut one of his wrists and was obviously going to cut the other. Bakura ran into Ryou's arms, causing the white haired boy to drop the knife. He looked at the feline with tired eyes. "Baku...I'm sorry, I don't think I can live knowing the one I love won't be near me...I'm weak aren't I?" As Ryou stroked his fur, there were so many things he wanted to say, but couldn't. He couldn't find his voice, he couldn't even think straight!

"Oh, Ra, Ryou, don't die on me..." Ryou smiled, before he lost consiousness. "Ryou!"

**"He's still alive."** Bakura looked at Butter, with an unreadable expression. **"He's still hanging on, probably won't be for long though, come on." **Butter jumped to the phone, nearly missing, but she got on. She pushed the phone off the hook, almost hitting Bakura square in the head with it.

"Do you know how to work that thing?" Bakura shot Butter a glare that clearly stated, no, screamed, 'If-you-don't-know-what-you're-doing,-I-swear-you-won't-see-another-sunrise,-sunset-or-anything-in-general' Butter just pressed the three numbers, and said casualy,

"Yeah, doesn't anyone?" Someone on the other end picked up.

"Hello, this is 911, how may I help you?" Bakura proceded to answer the questions the woman said to him, not really thinking much. After the woman hung up, Butter pressed the button and shut it off.

They made their way back to Ryou, Butter, being sick of the lack of conversation, tried to lighten the mood,

**"I was half expecting you to say 'What do I look like?' When I answerd you..."** Seeing that she didn't get the response she wanted, she tried something else, **"He'll be all right, in a few moments, the pear-a-metrics will be here..."** They heard a siren sound outside, **"Think you can get in without them knowing? They don't exactly let animals in."** Bakura nodded mutely and scurried off to the shadows as the door was opened. 

~ ~ 

Yugi, Yami, Joey, Tristan and Tea sat in the hallway. Ryou was in no danger, but he needed rest, and lots of it. The Kaiba brothers couldn't come, but they were notified of Ryou's condition. The fivesome stood to leave when suddenly,

"Doctor! Come quick!" The group headed back into Ryou's room. The doctor joined them, the nurse's back was to them, and they couldn't see what it was she was screaming about, but what ever it was, it was hissing.

"Angella?" (AN: No, that's my dentist's name! She's so nice, no, mustn't make stupid, cat-hating, nurse's name Angella...) 

"Agnus?" (AN: I don't think I spelled that right...)

"Bessie?" (AN: Isn't that a cow's name?)

"Cherry?" (AN: Nope...)

"Butter?" (AN: Hell no!)

"Eunice?" (AN: Satori Opaque, if you're reading this, you'll know why that's a big no no...)

"Fi-Fi?" (AN: This is starting to get stupid, ne? oh! oh! I know!)

"Florene?" (AN: Take that Mrs. Shuber!! Muhahahahahaha!! Why didn't I just erase all that? Cause, I'm not in my right mind *nods* hai...)

"Doctor!" Florene turned around, and there, standing on Ryou's bed was none other than Baku, his cat. "That, animal was in here and when I tried to move it, it hissed at me!" (AN: No really? No, Bakura saw an extremely ugly nurse who, like the author's principal that she is named after, is extremely hateable and he'll just her, no it, take him away from the thing he cares for most!! Geez, get a new job lady...)

"That's Ryou's cat!" Yugi rushed forward to make sure the it-woman hadn't hurt the poor, defensless animal. (AN: That so does _not_ describe Bakura...)

"Doctor, that animal is dangerous!" (AN: If you don't shut up soon it-woman, you'll have to answer to my cat's ghost! Cat hating freak!!)

The doctor reached forward to calm the cat, of course, Bakura being Bakura, would accept no mortal's help, "Ryou will be fine...but you can't stay here..." He slowly picked up the still somewhat struggling feline and turned to the group again, "One of you should take care of him until Ryou gets better."

"Doctor, that thing could be dangerous..."

"Florene, I've been Ryou's family doctor since he came here, trust me, Ryou wouldn't hurt a fly and I'm sure his cat can't be anymore dangerous." (AN: Want to bet on that?) "Besides Florene, I beleive you have something you need to attend to." (AN: You go doc!) The nurse gave a humpf and strutted off and started scolding a child about how untidy his room was, like Mrs. Shuber would...heh...It was afyterwards decided that Yami and Yugi will take care of Baku...

~ ~

It was late into the night in the Mutou residence, not a soul stirred, well, that didn't include spirits that have been trapped in a golden trincket for three millenias, does it? Bakura paced around in a circle for the...Ra knows how many times! And frankly, I don't give how many times he's paced in circles! His thoughts rested on Ryou, and Ryou alone.

"Tomb Robber!" Bakura knew only one voice that could cause such a vast amount of agitation to him,

"What is it, Pharoh!" He snapped at Yami, not really asking. Yami smirked,

"I had a feeling it would be you, and here I was, thinking I had just gone insane..." Bakura glared at the spirit of the Sennen Puzzle. "Ryou doesn't know, does he?" Bakura scowled,

"It's not any of your buissness!"

"I've made it my buissness!" Yami glared back at the spirit, er...spirit turned cat... "These two months that you've left, Ryou didn't eat, drink, sleep, talk, or even leave the house! These last two moons, he hasn't smiled or laugh, he's been depressed! He started falling away from us much like how he's done, again! All because of what? Or in this case, who?"

Bakura flinched slightly, he knew what the Pharoh meant, and further more, he knew the Pharoh was right...but, if he admitted that, he wouldn't be Bakura, would he? "You think I don't know? But I had to leave, I've caused Ryou too much pain! Even if Ryou loves me and I love hime back, how could I? In this form! How could I tell him? How will I stand it? Being so close, yet so far?" Bakura was fuming, before he slightly calmed down. "How can I tell him now, I love him..."

"Just say it."

"It's not that easy..." Bakura growled and glared again.

"So, you're going to tell him?" Bakura rolled his eyes and asked smugly,

"Do pigs fly?" And Yami gave one of his famous, 'I'm-the-King-of-Games-hence-forth,-you-cannot-win-me' smirks,

"They can if you put them in airplanes." Bakura stared after the retreating figure of Yami as he headed up the stairs with a glass of water, "Trust me, if you just swallow your pride and tell him you love him more than life itself, it'll make things easier. He's the other part of your soul, he'll listen, think it over!" As Yami opened the door and entered, Bakura heard a faint, 'I got you your water.' Of course, coming from the Pharoh, as he closed the door to his light's bedroom. 

(AN: People, please kindly get your minds out of the gutter, they didn't do anything too intimate...heck, they could have a brotherly relationship if you don't like the YxY coupling! Whether or not you _assume_ Yami was talking about his own experiences of telling his light his feeling is up to you. I know what I think.)

Bakura blinked, _ How do Pharohs seem to **always **win arguments?_

~ ~

Bakura lay in the living room of the Bakura residence, that sounded weird...when he suddenly heard a crash and quickly dashed to the stairs, there at the bottom was Ryou. He rushed forward, Ryou let out a pained groan, but as soon as his eye set on Baku, he sat up and held the cat like no tomorrow,

"I thought you left...like...him...oh gods, I was starting to worry, you'd...hate me like he did too..." It was then that something inside of Bakura snapped, all his mental barricade fell and crumbled like...a really dry cake...I think...his pride just diminished...his head just went KABOOM!! (AN: Not literally of course.)

/I don't hate you.../ Ryou's head snapped up,

"Bakura?" Ryou thought he had heard wrong, maybe he was going nuts...

"I never did hate you..." Ryou's eyes widend like saucers as he stared at the bundle in his arms.

"I could never hate you, Ryou, my hikari." Seeing the puzzled look on his light's face, he added, "Don't ask what happend, I don't know, and frankly, it's not important. What's important is that you need your rest."

As Ryou lay asleep in his bed, Bakura at his side, peaceful dreams he dreamt, for the first time in two months...

**_~*~To Be Continued...~*~_**

* * *

Done! What do you think? Reading this, I could probably end it here, but...I wouldn't do that, Bakura hasn't confessed yet and plus, there are too many loose ends!! Two more chapters and this will be fiunished! Then I can start the other two I've had all planned!

I don't like to start too many things at a time, if I did, I'd never finish them...pity...

See ya all!!! Miracle of Winter Break...


	6. DemiGoddes Clial and Evil Author Gin Ryu...

Not Your Words That Hurt

Hiya people!!! Not alot of people reviewed for that last chapetr...oh, well...

* * *

Ryou's POV

Where am I? Last thing I remember, I was sleeping...Bakura...despite the fact I felt as though I was chained to a wall, feet not reaching solid ground, I smiled. He's back, and he doesn't hate me! Maybe I could tell him, maybe, just maybe...but, first thing's first, where am I? I scanned my surroundings, darkness, darkness everywhere...no, it can't be...

"Finally awake?" I turned my head, looking forward again, to be met with a pair of orange eyes. The woman had purple hair and she was wearing a white robe of some sort. Suddenly, she slapped me across the face, "You will answer when spoken to, understand?" I nodded weakly. "Good...you must be wondering as to where you are, well, if you must know, you are in the Shadow Realm."

"How..." I barely finished when another hit struck me.  


"What did I say? If asked you to answer when I ask you something!" I didn't even bother to point out that she had told me to speak only when _spoken_ to, not only when asked a question. "Now, I will put you through hell. Why? You have yourself to blame."

END Ryou's POV

~ ~

/Daskette.../ Bakura jerked up, he frantically looked around and spotted his light, lying beside him. 

"Ryou?" He didn't respond, "Ryou?" He spoke more louydly, still no response, "Ryou!" He tried to contact him through theior mental link to find it blocked. He could try to pinpoint his location...

_'No...' _His soul was in the Shadow Realm! As soon as Bakura made this discovery, he teleported himself to the Shadow Realm faster than you can say 'my uncle was a big fat hen who's name was Bob, and is currently a monsterously ugly rooster by the name Beth' at a moderately fast speed. He was prepared, at any cost to protect his lighter half from whatever monstrocity that happens to be harming him.

He was not prepared, to see a normal looking teenage girl, note, it said normal _looking_ girl. She had an extremely odd aura around her it was sinister, yes, but somehow, it was different. "I see you've finally come, Bakura." Bakura growled and glared, to say the least, if looks could kill, she'd be twenty feet under. "I wouldn't make a move if I were you. Don't worry, this...fox* will live...for now." Bakura's glare seem to intensify and scowled. "Bakura-_kun, _don't you wonder, why the Shadow Realm hasn't completly destroyed your light's soul? Normally, the darkness would slowly sap his soul, until it entirely disapears, I've used a spell that stops it."

Her smirk grew as she advanced upon Bakura who just stood there, "Of course, it doesn't protect him, I have no intentions of such, the dark shadows still try to take his soul, but it can't break through my spell, but still, it tries. Now, what would happen if the spell suddenly...wasn't there anymore?" Bakura lost his glare as his eyes widened in horror,

"No..."

"Yes, what would have taken at least an hour to destroy, if he has no mental stress that is, would only take minutes. For the shadows would not only be yearning for his innocent soul, but also, with all that darkness crushing together at once, I doubt he'll survive..." She stopped and seem to think, "Of course, you would have been able to keep him alive and his soul intact, but with the way I've cursed you, you probably couldn't help..." She smirked in an evil and dark way.

"You! You're the one responsible for this madness!" Bakura's temper flared, "Why have you done this?!"

"You want to know why? I'll tell you why! Because you chose that...that, pathetic weakling over me!!" The woman's eyes flashed a dangerous colour, but Ryou didn't notice, well, he _was_ facing her back, but his thoughts settled on her last sentence,

_'Can it be? He loves me?'_

"3000 years ago, I, Clial was a goddess, but then I fell in love with a mortal, a Tomb Robber no less. I was banished from the skies as a demi-goddess, I didn't mind. I didn't even care that he didn't return my feelings. I regret it now though, for these last three millenias, I haven't had someone who loves me, all of them cheated on me or used me. Until recently when, for once, I commited suicide and found the source of my pain, you." She drew her dagger, "I will give you a choice, love me, or die."

"I will sooner die than betray my Ryou!" If it were on a regaulr situation, like Ryou burning the kitchen from attempting to cook, Bakura would have blinked while back tracking on his words. Of course, this is a totaly dangerous situation, which Ryou's life is on the line, but this time, Bakura wouldn't be able to save him.

"So be it." She raised her dagger, Ryou knew what she was going to do, she was going to kill Bakura...he couldn't let that happen, not now, not ever. He suddenly found strength from within the ring as he broke free from his restraints. He threw himself at Clial, throwing her off balance and sending them tumbling to the ground.

Bakura's POV

That's right! She said in this life she commited suicide...that must mean she has something keeping her alive, a trinket, a necklace, or...

A glimmer of gold from her wrist caught my attention....

Of course! her braclet! 

I lunged forward, baring my claws. I took one good swipe and the bracelet came off...

END Bakura's POV

Clial screached in pain, her skin was practically shriveling to nothing, "You! do you think I'll let you have your happily ever after? I never did, not in this life, not ever! and neither shall you!" she lifted her hand which glowed. Suddenly, Ryou fell, his face pale and his breathing shallow. "Enjoy your Eternity in darkness!" With that said, the Demi-Goddess shriveled to nothing but dust.

When she disapeared, Bakura also glowed, when the light died down, Bakura was human again. He rushed to Ryou's side, hoping beyond hopes that his love was still alive. "Ryou?" He was reliaved when chocolate eyes fluttered open, they were exhausted, but he was still alive.

"Bakura..." Bakura pulled Ryou into his arms, craddling his semi-limp form. The Sennen Ring glowed softly,

"Don't worry, the ring will keep you safe." Even Bakura didn't trust his own words. When he had enter, he felt a barrier, the barrier should have fallen when she died, but it didn't. He could still feel it, he could keep Ryou alive with the Sennen Ring, but for how long?

"Bakura?" He turned back to the beautiful angel in my arms, he was smiling..._I still remembers a time when I hated his smile, because it always gave me this weird feeling, I hated it, because I feared that feeling._ The smile always made his heart flutter with a warm feeling. "I'm sorry." He stared at his hikari disbalievingly

"For what?""

"For being weak and what I had said. Also, Bakura, I love you." 

"Why? Why do you love me when all I've caused you is pain?" Bakura knew his light loved him, but he didn't know why exactly.

"There's no reason, true love doesn't need any, and, your words and action could never hurt me, it was just the fact that _you're _the one saying it that hurt the most." Ryou's eyes began to close,

"No, Ryou, don't close your eyes!" Bakura pulled Ryou closer. "Please, I love you..." Ryou looked up at his darker half and smiled, this time trying to keep his eyes open.

"Could you sing to me?" Bakura regonised the request, it was the same one he had declined once when Ryou was sick.

"Only if you promise to stay awake." Ryou nodded weakly.

And so, Bakura sang, his voice echoing through out the endless darkness. In the song, his feelings and need for the love of his Hikari rang out like a bell. So the Two lovers sat as Bakura's song rang and echoed through the endless dark abyss of nothing-ness that was the Shadow Realm...

**_~*The End*~_**

Just kidding!

**_~*To Be Continued...*~_**

* * *

How was that? Evil cliffhanger, eh? Don't worry though, the Epilogue will be up tomorrow.

Ja ne!


	7. Epilogue

Not Your Words That Hurt

Hallo! Sorry if I scared anyone with my joke. Also, I'm proud to present to you, the end of 'Not Your Words That Hurt' the meaning of the title was already refered to in the last chapter. I actually got the idea for the title when I was in an aguement with my sister. Mind you, we don't argue alot, even if we do, it's about really stupid little things. 

Mom always says, 'A sibling can be your best friend, but your best friend can't be your sister.' It's true, take it from me it's true, if you have a sibling, treasure it, not everyone is lucky enough to have someone they can turn to even when no one listens...eh, I guess that's not nesecarily the case sometimes, eh? I suppose if you have a friend like that too, you have to treasure them too, but I wouldn't trade my older sister for anything, even if she's pure evil sometimes...

Ack! No, Kako! Kiko! You can't eat that! For those of you who are utterly confused, please check my Bio, honestly, I'm too lazy to explain, all I'm saying is kiko and Kako are finally making a guest appearance! for those who actually _know _ what I'm tlaking about, 'bout time, ne?

By the way, Bakura doesn't speak cat anymore, so any **words, **cat speech, no one understands it. Also, **_words_** are lyrics.

* * *

Ryou slowly opened his eyes, the light poured in from the windows, he pulled the blankets over his head and quietly began muttering about it being too early to wake up. That is, until he began hearing soft humming and a delicious smell caught his nose. He slipped out of bed, still in his night closed and made his way downstairs. He peeked into the kitchen, and was greeted with an interesting sight. Bakura was cooking, nothing new, but he was wearing a pink, and not to mention frilly apron, and what's more, he was arguing with their cat...again.

"If you're making a comment about this apron, I swear by Ra, I'll kill you." Ryou smiled as his darker half scraped the last bit of food onto the plate, still glariong at Butter. A day after Ryou had returned from the Shadow Realm, and Bakura was human again, Bakura brought home a stray cat, Ryou had seen her on the streets a few times, and when asked, Bakura told him she was his friend.

"Fighting with the cat _again_ Baku-kun?" Ryou smiled as he leaned against the door frame, "How do you manage if you don't understand her?" Bakura rolled his eyes, grabbed the plate. and boought it to the table.

"She always talked too much for her own good, it's easy to guess what she's saying." Butter slowly reached for the plate, "Butter, I thought I already told you, you can't eat from the plate!" The cat seem to roll her eyes,

**"Fine, be a spoil sport imortal."** Bakura shook his head, 

"Ugh, I swear, I sometimes wish you'd talk, despite the fact you talk too much."

**"And you don't talk enough."** An evil glint crossed her emerald eyes as she jumped onto Ryou shoulders and rubbed her head against his cheek, purring softly.

"Butter, that tickles!" Butter stopped and looked up at the kinder and more generous of her two owners, "Would you like something to eat?" She didn't get a chance to answer when Bakura picked her up by the nape of her neck and placed her on the ground,

"Stay."

**"What do you think I am? A dog?"**

"Maybe." He wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist and nuzzled his hair affectionately,

"How do you know what she said?"

"Call it a guess." He smiled as he sat beside ryou, picked up the fork and was going to feed him his breakfast when suddenly...

"Meow!" 

"Do you mind?!" Bakura was probably the only persone Ryou knows would ask a cat that question. Butter just sat there, flicking her tail from left to right and back again. Bakura growled, stood up and tossed her some bacon, "Here, that's all you're getting." She seemed slightly annoyed, but kept quiet, "Go."

**"Yes, your pink and frilly-ness."** She picked up her bacon and left the room. Bakura glared after the feline.

"What do you think she said?" Ryou asked, he didn't like the look of pure murder in his darker half's eyes...

"I'm not exactly sure, but, knowing her, she probably made a comment about the apron." He sat down and picked up the fork again,

"Why _ are _you wearing that thing?"

~ ~ ~

9:00 PM

"Baku-kun?"

"Hm?" Bakura looked down as his light turned so they were facing, they were currently sitiing on the couch, just enjoying each other's company. Ryou blushed a rather interesting shade of red as Bakura leaned closer,

"Remeber in the Shadow Realm?" Bakura nodded, "Could you...could you sing that song for me again?" Bakura smiled, a true warm smile...that just doesn't seem very Bakura, eh? Not a sadistic and phycotic smile, but a truly content smile. He leaned down and planted a light kiss on Ryou's forehead.

"Is that all?" Ryou nodded, turning around and snuggling into his darker half's chest and rested there happily.

**_'Day after day I must face a world of strangers  
Where I don't belong, I'm not that strong  
It's nice to know that there's someone I can turn to  
Who will always care, you're always there_**

_**When there's no getting over that rainbow  
When my smallest of dreams won't come true  
I can take all the madness the world has to give  
But I won't last a day without you**_

**_So many times when the city seems to be without a friendly face  
A lonely place  
It's nice to know that you'll be there if I need you  
And you'll always smile, it's all worthwhile_**

**_When there's no getting over that rainbow  
When my smallest of dreams won't come true  
I can take all the madness the world has to give  
But I won't last a day without you_**

**_Touch me and I end up singing  
Troubles seem to up and disappear  
You touch me with the love you're bringing  
I can't really lose when you're near_**

**_If all my friends have forgotten half their promises  
They're not unkind, just hard to find  
One look at you and I know that I could learn to live  
Without the rest, I found the best_**

**_When there's no getting over that rainbow  
When my smallest of dreams won't come true  
I can take all the madness the world has to give  
But I won't last a day without you_**

**_When there's no getting over that rainbow  
When my smallest of dreams won't come true  
I can take all the madness the world has to give  
But I won't last a day without y_**_**ou'**_

Bakura finished the song and pulled his love closer to him, "Bakura?" He tansed for a moment, Ryou hardly called him by that, it was usually Baku or Baku-kun, unless it was really serious, He turned around again, this time, not just his head, but his whole body too. "Did you mean that? When you sang that to me in the Shadow Realm, did you mean it?"

"Yes hikari, every word, not only could I not stay in this world physically, but I would never survive mentally and emotonally either. It wouldn't be just a part of my soul that will die with you, so would my heart, without you, my life has no meaning, no light and no love. So yes, Ryou, hikari, love, I meant every word of it." He pulled Ryou close and crushed their lips together. (AN: Sorry peeps, no detail, I just ruined the moment didn't I?) The feeling of having each other so close was already more than enough to create a blissful moment in time for them. Of course, that moment would've lasted even longer if they didn't need to breathe. Bakura pulled his light closer, letting Ryou snuggle to his chest, he slowly stroked his hair, "Even if I could, I wouldn't want to." 

From a corner of the room, a pair of round emerald orbs watched this exchange of affections, and silently walked off, leaving the lovers be, not wanting to be at the end of Bakura's wrath for interupting something...somewhat...intimate...

**"'Bout time though, he finally managed to swallow his pride, hope he doesn't get indijestion."** If she weren't a cat, she would've snikered.

Sometimes, it's not what we say that makes the kick. Sometimes, it's more like who says it. If someone you hold dear says something that hurt you, if it weren't that person, would you still be hurt? Or would it just not matter at all? Heed my words of warning, sometimes what you say coul affect someone's mood greatly, often you don't mean too, but you do. Be it a friend, lover, a brother or a sister, your words could have greater affect on some people. Often it's not your words that hurt the most, it's just the fact that you said it, think about it, I could be right.

**_~*__Owari__*~_**

* * *

That's the end, I'm really thank ful for people who reviewed, it's your comments that kept this going. For that I am thankful, don't worry though, I'll do more than that to thank you, I'll post the Bonus sooner or later, check my other story, 'Fire and Water' in the SSBM section for more details on Bonuses.

Oh, I don't own that song, it's a Carpenter song. It's really old, so I wouldn't be surprised if you've nver heard of them, Basically they were a group consisting of two siblings, a brother and a sister, who's last names are Carpenter. If you look up 'The Carpenters' you're sure to find at least two pages, at least. if you want specifically this song, the title is "I Won't Last A Day Without You' and if you don't find anything, almost impossible, since a lot of people still listen to their songs, there are two more titles you can look up!

'Yesterday Once More' and 'Top of The World' both really good songs, i know at least twelve of their songs off by heart!! Then again, I know a whole lot of songs off by heart...

See ya!!


End file.
